


A Stake Through the Heart (27 & 25/30)

by haisai_andagii



Series: Relation-Sh*t Tumblr 30 Day Fic Challenge [25]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy and Pietro fall victim to the curse of the vampire.  While awaiting their cure, these two mutants offer Captain America a most interesting proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stake Through the Heart (27 & 25/30)

**Author's Note:**

> Relation-Sh*t Challenges: #27 (Complete Rejection) & #25 (Zero to Hero). This is a happy, funny fic despite the themes. This is set during that time when Dracula's son was trying to take over the world in that godawful early 2000's X-Men storyline. 
> 
> FINAL CHALLENGES!! AND I AM DONE!

Pietro gnawed the pad of his thumb, enjoying the odd sensation that occurred as his fang pinched the calloused patch of flesh. 

"Oh," he said in quiet awe, running his tongue along the ridges of his new teeth.  "They _are_ sharp!"

"You're a vampire, Pietro..." Steve muttered, pulling the garlic clove necklace tighter around his throat as Gambit leaned in to leer at him

"That's right, cher," the Cajun drawled. "You need a fix? Got plenty 'o AB left if you need a drink."

The speedster nodded and Gambit tossed a pack his way.

"Steve, can you get me a cup or something, please?" Pietro asked, turning it over in his hands.  "It's so undignified, slurping from this thing."

"You guys are way too comfortable with this situation," Steve mumbled as he passed Pietro a coffee mug and a straw.  The mutants shrugged their shoulders.

"Captain, maybe because we already freaks in da eye o' da world," Remy commented between measured sips.  "Bein' a vampyr is just addin' ta da pile..."

"I mean, I feel entirely the same, Steve," Pietro explained.  "I just have this strong, subconscious desire to obey Our One True Lord and King of Eternal Darkness, Dracula, and drink blood.  But everything that annoyed me about the world, still very much annoys me.  For example, why can't Lorna a pick time for our weekly luncheon?"

"What I want to know is how you got bitten in the first place, Pietro!" snapped Steve.  "I left you two alone for an hour and I came back you were downing blood pouches like Capri Suns!  You were canoodling behind my back with this hushpuppy-horfing, home-wrecker, weren't you?!"

Pietro stroked his pointed chin.

"Well, we only 'canoodled' after he bit me," he confessed.  "I was trying to give him the vaccine... But then, I made the mistake of looking into his eyes."

"Pietro..." Steve grumbled.

"Perhaps, it's the demonic affliction coursing through my body," the speedster continued, ignoring his beau.  "I feel as if I need to be completely honest with you-"

"How is dat different from any other time though?" Remy asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Well, now, I really want to bite you and drink your blood."  Pietro paused, draining his mug before pouring the last of it in.  "I mean, I can smell you -  finely polished cherry wood and freshly baked apples.  God, Steve.  Just one bite?"

Steve clutched the vial of holy water in his hand, his leather glove creaking around the glass.

"I love you, Pietro," he hissed through clenched teeth.  "But just take one step and I will have to hurt you."

From the corner of his eye, he caught a toothy smirk graced Remy's handsome face.  Rage coursed through Steve's massive frame like a conflagration.

"Vampyr ain't got these hang-ups," the Cajun purred.  "We know dat a cure is on da way, Rogers.  Why not play with us for a bit?  Let Remy give you a taste..."

Pietro's bright eyes lit up at the suggestion.

"Yes!" he half-shouted, nearly dropping his mug.  "Yes, that's a great idea!  You feed us and then we'll have a three way!"

Steve faltered at the excitement in his lover's voice, his knees hitting against the sides of the kitchen island.

"Pietro, that is not a great idea!" he shrieked, holding his shield up.  "Natasha is coming..."

The speedster wiped his bloody mouth on the back of his hand, his tongue licking away what remained.

"Steve," he said sultrily, his eyes hooded.  "I feel so good...  _We_ feel so good.  Let us make you feel good too..."

They swarmed on him, fangs bared and claws raised.

Steve thumbed opened the vial of holy water and swung wide.

~~~

Natasha bandaged Steve's bicep.  He winced at she pulled the wrappings tightly over the gash.

"Tell me how _you_   almost got bit again?"

His body sagged...

"I got into a fight-"

"-with Remy and Pietro?"

"Yes," he hissed.  "They tried to bite me."

"Yikes," Natasha said, her lips drawn into a thin line.  "Is that why I found them hogtied with garlic cloves shoved in their mouths?"

Steve nodded, hissing at she dabbed at the cut along his ribs with a cleansing wipe.

"I'll make it up to him later," he mumbled. 

Natasha hummed sympathetically and plucked a dried garlic husk from his hair.


End file.
